Dream Team AU: Plan B
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: AU where Antasma returns and both his and Bedsmith's wishes are combined to produced to form a new world where everyone is human. Now Bedsmith must fix this mess and return everything to normal as Antasma plans to unfold an even bigger plot.
1. Chapter 1

**New AU thing! There was a new shift in the polls so this AU is coming first!**

** Mind that the first chapter is quite short, it's short enough to be a prologue. Also, I just need to throw ina few plots and questions in thsi chapter.**

** So yeah, please read and enjoy this AU!**

* * *

Bedsmith ran.

He ran and ran with the Dream Stone under his arm, his goggles were cracked and clothes tattered. The Dream Stone was not supposed to exist anymore, nut Dreambert and the Zeekeeper had found a way to revive it and had then given the job of guarding it to the Pi'illo Masters.

It wasn't long before a wisp of dark smoke had appeared and caused the guards to fall into a fitful sleep before it had taken the iridescent stone. The mass had then solidified into the Bat King, Antasma, as he clutched it in his claws.

Thankfully, Bedsmith was coming in to clean the Ultibed as Antasma had reappeared. He was able to sneak up from behind the bat king in the heat of the moment and push him to the ground before fleeing back towards Pi'illo Castle with the Dream Stone in his grasp. The bed maker severely hoped that Dreambert would be able to maximize his power with the stone and vanquish Antasma forever.

Bedsmith was finally out of Sumnom Woods, he quickly flew down the ledges and went towards the crossroads up ahead. Antasma caught up with him and thrusted his hand out, tripping the bed maker.

He cried and fell to the earth, the Dream Stone slipping from his grasp.

The bat king caught it, "Vhy thank you, Bedsmith."

"No!" he tried to get back up but was in too much pain from his scrapes. "NO!"

Antasma sneered and held the stone close to him, "I presume that the stone should be avake?"

To answer him, the Dream Stone glowed white for a few seconds before diminishing.

"Perfect," he raised it above his head, "forget about this vorld! I vant a whole new vone! I vish for a vorld of my own where everyvone is in my control!"

Dream energy surrounded the area and swirled around the two like a white whirlpool, causing the ground beneath them to rumble.

Bedsmith finally gathered himself and stood up, he could stop this, "Bedsmith wishes for Antasma's new world to be limited!"

The Dream Stone shined again, granting his wish.

The bat king glared, "No! This vill be my vorld! MINE!"

"Bedsmith also wishes for his world to have it's previous inhabitants!"

It shinned again, "STOP IT! STOP IT! IT'S MY VORLD! NO VONE CAN HAVE IT!"

A loud buzzing then occurred as the Dream Stone shinned the brightest amount of white light it could muster, readying an explosion.

Bedsmith covered the lens of his goggles, ready to face the new world, 'Wait, I have something to say to Dreamber-'

The white light collapsed, all that was left was darkness.

* * *

**The next couple of thousand chapters are supposed to be really long, like really. This is another paper draft thing that is actually really unfinished and is already thirty two pages and I was in the middle of writing chapter seven.**

**However, I won't be posting another one soon because (as I said before) this is still and unfinished draft and I would like to finish transferring it onto the computer before I post some more. So I'll just post the rest of the Dreamsmith one shots before I keep posting.**

**Anyway, please stay tuned because I promise for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks for showing interest everyone! I got to transfer the second chapter last night to at least get everyone a feel for what it's going to be like.**

** Please enjoy.**

* * *

Bedsmith awoke, looking up a clear blue sky with fluffy white clouds trailing across it. He felt soft grass beneath him as feeling was returned to his stiff body.

However, something felt quite wrong from within him. He sat up and discovered that he was much bigger and heftier than before.

Bedsmith looked down and saw that he was wearing short brown boots, he reached out to see if their were really feet in them. He pulled back his hand in surprise and looked at it, it was more detailed and than the last time he remembered.

Bedsmith reached back out again and grasped the boots, he felt himself touch his own covered feet.

He then decided to stand up and look around, clearly he was in a meadow surrounded by tall oak and cedar trees with snowy mountain peaks northward.

Bedsmith then took note that his hair felt bulkier from within his hood and lowered it, releasing the short strands of brown. It looked like Antasma had received his desired world. The bed maker couldn't find the nightmare bat at the moment but thought that it was fine as long as he found him later.

A cool spring breeze whisked through the air and made him shiver, it looked like he was going to find shelter soon.

The meadow wasn't much protection against the elements, so he went south into the woods. It felt much harder to walk through here than in Sumnom Woods. He went back around the trees, crunching the dead leaves under his boots.

Bedsmith stopped at a small abandoned cabin, deeming it the perfect place for himself.

He found the door ajar and went inside to find cobwebs and broken wood everywhere. Bedsmith made it to the other side of the lodging, evading every caution as he went along and exited through the backdoor to examine the area ahead of him.

It turned out that the trees thinned and showed a sidewalk with cars passing lazily across the asphalt road. He looked at the cars in awe, for even after all those years asleep he had never seen one.

Bedsmith walked down the sidewalk until he saw a building across the road that looked almost as big as Pi'illo Castle. He looked both ways for cars before crossing the street.

There were more cars parked in the lot that was staged in front of the building, each silent and inanimate as he went up to the two front doors and opened them.

It was a huge entree way that was decorated a deep mustard color with black and white tiles covering the floor. Posters and signs of great diversity covered the walls and a large office was installed on both sides of the entrance.

"Excuse me?" Bedsmith felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find a tall elderly woman.

She was in a pink long sleeved dress with purple shoes and a rose colored sweater. Her black hair was cut short and curly with a purple and lavender cut bow with white lines implanted in it. She had red eyes that were rimmed yellow-green with green and purple eye shadow and her lips were coated in dark purple lipstick.

"Yes 'mam?" Bedsmith asked carefully.

"Are you perhaps Roy Smith?"

He didn't know how to respond to this question, it wasn't his name but it certainly sounded like it.

But before he could say something a new voice had appeared, "Ah, Roy, I am so glad that you've made it!"

The two of them turned to face a tall middle aged mad wearing a deep purple sports jacket with matching pants. He was tanned with a pink and yellow bat winged bow tie that matched horrifically with his neck tie. His hair was a swirl of jet black as he had silver and black marking around his eyes.

Bedsmith's eyes widened, it surely couldn't have been Antasma.

The creepy man walked up to him and put an arm around the bed maker's shoulders, "Thank you Cacky, I'll be taking Roy into my office now."

As Bedsmith was dragged away 'Cacky' grumbled, "My name's not Cacky it's Cackletta."

Bedsmith was taken deep into the office and placed into another room marked 'Principal'. He was seated in a black leather chair across from a hardwood office desk that Antasma took a seat from behind.

Antasma smirked, "No vone can hear us from vithin here, Bedsmith."

Bedsmith snarled, "Bedsmith knew that it was you!"

The bat kind raised a well manicured hand, "Be cautious for now, for we are the only two who truly know about the previous vorld."

This got him to calm down, "What?"

"That's right," Antasma nodded. "Our vishes came true and now everyvone from before has been gathered here but only us who vere nearest to the Dream Stone truly remember about our previous vorld."

"Everyone?"

"Yes," he responded gleefully, "however, those vith power or unnatural characteristics don't have them anymore. Everyvone here is the same: human.

"All but I," he then brought his hand up into a fist before causing the lights in his office to flicker violently.

He unclenched his fist and the lights reverted back to normal, "I still have retained my own powers."

Bedsmith gulped in fear.

"Now then," Antasma stood up, "I vill allow you to attend this school, in order to keep a closer eye on you.

"But remember," he leaned in close, "no vone knows who 'Bedsmith' is for they vill only have knowledge of 'Roy Smith'. No vone, not even my beautiful secretary Cacky, knows of anything but us."

Antasma held out his hand, "Do ve have a deal?"

Bedsmith looked at his hand, thinking about his predicament. He could run and hide but wouldn't solve anything. Everyone that he had ever known was here, only knowing about the new identity 'Roy Smith'.

The bed maker shook his hand, "Be- ROY accepts."

The bat king smirked, "Excellent."

* * *

** A few notes on Bedsmith's human name: 'Roy' is from Bedsmith's French NOE name Liroy as 'Smith' is just a dead giveaway from his regular name. **

** I couldn't find a good name for Cackletta sorry, but it was close to being Ludmilla and I just didn't feel like that to be her name. Antasma's human name will come later, but I will tell you now that it won't be much of a surprise.**

** Now I gotta stick to my schedule because some people requested these fics and I hope on finishing them this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who got another chapter in today? MEEEEEE**

** If I work hard enough then I might get another one in tonight.**

* * *

Antasma and Bedsmith came out of the room, "Cacky, could you please show vhere the Student Council is for Roy please?"

Cackletta sighed and stopped typing on his computer, "Fine I'll take him."

"Thank you, "Antasma shut his door slowly as Cackletta led Bedsmith out of the office. They walked across the hall and towards the office on the opposite side of the hall.

Cackletta knocked, "I have the new kid for you guys."

"Come in," someone said from inside.

Cackletta opened the door and let Bedsmith in first. The room was large was large and had a chalkboard in front of it with blinds covering the windows.

The secretary slammed the door behind him, leaving Bedsmith alone with the other two students in the room.

"Well howdy there," said the tanned boy with beautiful platinum blonde hair. He also wore a white tunic with silver leggings, white shoes, and a red cape.

"Hi!" the short boy with rosy skin and cream hair with a pink streak in it greeted. He also wore a white sweater with sky blue and white stripped shorts with pink shoes.

"Hello," Bedsmith returned their greetings. "Roy is happy to be here."

The blonde made a confused face, "You speak third person?"

Bedsmith nodded, "Yes."

"I'm fine with that!" the short one got up from his chair. "My name is Mallow, and the guy over there is Peasley."

Peasley brought a hand through his hair, "Hey!" He then went back to his documents, "Mallow could you please show Roy around? I've got to finish up here."

"Okay!" he took Bedsmith's hand, "Come on!"

Bedsmith was lead out of the room and down towards the center of the school where all the trophies were. "I'm the Historian for the Student Council so that means that I'm in ninth grade, Peasly's the Secretary and in tenth grade. We also have four other members on the board but they're out enjoying their free period."

They stopped at the center of the school, "Each floor is designed for each student's day; first floor is extracurricular, second is academic, and third is arts. Outside is for sports, gardening, and arts as well."

"What does Roy have to do?" Bedsmith asked.

Mallow shrugged, "Just bring your supplies, follow the schedule you're given, and enjoy learning." He then turned down the hall, "let me show you the floors!"

And so the Historian showed Bedsmith where all the rooms were and explained the school rooms to him, soon the two were heading outside towards the football field.

"I want to show you someone!" Mallow climbed the bleachers as the bed maker followed. They sat down to see the team practicing.

Mallow pointed at one boy in the lead, "That's him! That's my best friend Geno!"

Bedsmith squinted his eyes and saw that Geno had a pigskin covered oval tucked under his arm and was currently running towards the other side of the field. He scored and a few people in the bleachers cheered.

Practice was over and Bedsmith's short friend waved his arms, gaining the attention of Geno.

Geno marched up the metal steps and brought himself up in front of Mallow, he nodded to him, "Hello Mallow."

He was tall and lightly tanned with orange red hair that had two curly strands sticking up. There were black markings on his face and deep red eyes that were arched in a stoic position. Geno wore a blue cap and matching cape with yellow markings on both and red boots. The cape covered up a tan colored shirt and blue shorts with yellow stars.

Geno turned to face Bedsmith, "You must be new here." He held out his hand, "I'm Geno Hestuex."

Bedsmith shook it, "Roy's name is Roy Smith."

Geno nodded, "It's very nice to meet you."

They unclasped hands and Mallow tugged on his friend's cape, "Hey! Once school is over can I come over to Star Street?"

"It's Star Road," Geno sighed, "and yes, you can come."

Mallow cheered at his small victory and turned to Bedsmith, "You should be able to head back to Student Council and get your information?"

Bedsmith nodded and stood up, adjusting his long dress, "Yes, Roy should be able you."

"It was nice meeting you Roy," Geno bowed before turning to leave as Mallow waved goodbye and followed.

Bedsmith took his time walking back to the small office.

* * *

**Notes on Geno's last name: his real name is heart-star-question mark-exclamation point so I put Hestuex as his last name because it has letters from the beginning of the symbols.**

**Mallow's last name is Marshmallow as Peasely's is Green as in Green Bean haha.**

**Next chapter is going to have more characters but it's going to feel like a filler eh sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look at that! I got this one in!**

** Okay, so we got a few small plots in this chapter and some more appearances, sorry for sneaking in some shipping hehe.**

* * *

"Bedsmith is late!" he ran about the newly cleaned and renovated cabin in a rush as he tried to gather his new school supplies.

Bedsmith spat out his toothbrush before gulping down his toast, he had never been in such a hurry for something in his life.

Quickly, he finished getting ready and ran out the door, full backpack fastened onto his back. He ran down the path he had cleared last night and towards the bus stop. The school wasn't really far away but all students were required to ride the bus at least once.

Bedsmith stopped and saw the large yellow vehicle coming down the road, it slowed to a stop in front of him and he got on.

The bed maker looked down the aisle and saw the last remaining vacancy, however it was placed next to a very familiar face.

Bedsmith confidently walked down the aisle and sat in the vacant seat before he turned his head to the familiar person, "Hello!"

A boy with long blonde hair blue eyes turned his head towards Bedsmith in surprise, "Hello, are you new here?"

There was no doubt about it, the clothes that he wore were a red tunic with a gold zipper and hood with a gold ring and cape, the white pants, the new brown boots, and the large golden bracelets. He was Prince Dreambert.

Bedsmith held in his excitement, "Roy's name is Roy."

"Oh, so you're the new transfer student?" Dreambert blinked kindly. "My name is Robert, I'm the Student Council President."

Probably not the same Dreambert but close enough for Bedsmith.

The bus rolled into the school parking lot and came to a stop at the curb, students exited and walked towards the school.

Dreambert stopped in front of Bedsmith and held out his hand, "Just come to me if you have any questions."

Bedsmith shook it, "Alright."

Dreambert nodded and unhook his hand before disappearing into the crowd.

Bedsmith sighed, it was time to face this new world.

He walked up the front steps and through the double doors, amazed by the crowd. Quickly trying to avoid the hustle and bustle he carved a pathway through the crowd.

Bedsmith found his locker near the center of the school, on the edge of the whole wall full of lockers. He twisted the knob like his instructions had read last night and opened the metal frame.

Bedsmith filled it with his textbooks and information binders, leaving only a few that he would need throughout the day in his backpack.

He closed his locker and felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he saw that it was a brunette with blue eyes and was wearing a designer shirt and skirt with colors similar to him.

"Hi!" she smiled. "You must be the new kid!"

Bedsmith nodded, "Yes?"

"That's neat!" she held out her hand. "My name is Daisy and I'm the Treasurer of the Student Council!"

Bedsmith was glad to meet another council member and shook her hand, "Roy's name is Roy!"

"Oh yeah! I remember you now, you're the transfer student who just came in from the west coast!"

Bedsmith remembered the information he had read last night, "Of course!"

"okay," Daisy then put on a serious face, "I'm sorry that our conversation had to take a dark turn but there is something that I need to warn you about."

Bedsmith leaned in, "Is it about you, Daisy?"

"No," she shook her head, "it's about Robert, try not to act too friendly towards him because someone might make your life miserable."

"You?"

"Oh no! Not me! I have nothing but mutual feelings towards him!

"I'm talking about this tenth grader that has this mega huge crush on him."

This made Bedsmith want to arch his eyes in anger and demand Daisy to tell him who she was, for he found a love rival. But no, he had to control his feelings in order to get through this world.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Her name is Star Lowe, you'll know her when you see her." Daisy nodded, "Trust me.

So it was possibly Starlow, Bedsmith had noticed that she would blush on command whenever Dreambert was around. The prince really didn't notice her feelings towards him, but Bedsmith had made it his job to show the star sprite that he had laid claim to Dreambert a very long time ago.

He leaned away from Daisy, "Okay, Roy understands."

"Good!" she went back to her usual cheery mood. "What's your schedule? I could help you out."

Bedsmith pulled out his schedule, "Roy has Junior Homeroom in room two hundred and thirty three."

"Okay," the fellow brunette pointed up the stairs, "just head on up, it's the English classroom in the center on the hall."

"Thank you Daisy!" Bedsmith smiled and ran towards the stairs.

"See ya later!" she waved and headed towards Senior Homeroom.

Bedsmith had finished climbing the stairs and was now walking down the long hallway that Mallow had shown him yesterday. He looked at the room numbers until he came upon the one he was looking for.

An elderly man with a long white beard and mustache that was wearing purple clothes was waiting outside, he turned his attention towards Bedsmith.

"Ah yes, good morning, I do believe that you are Roy Smith?"

Bedsmith spotted the purple hood that was draped over his shoulders, this old dude could be Eldream!

"Yes," Bedsmith nodded to him.

"It's nice to meet you," he peaked inside the classroom before looking back at Bedsmith, "My name is Mr. Dream, I'll be your homeroom and Literacy teacher."

"It's very nice to meet you." Bedsmith smiled.

"I believe everyone is ready for you to make an appearance," he turned and went into the doorway behind him. "Folks! Today I would like you all to meet a new classmate."

Everyone turned their attention to their elderly teacher before looking at Bedsmith whom had followed him in.

"This," he gestured at the bed maker, "is Roy Smith, he's a transfer student from California. Please be nice to him and help him around the school."

"Hi Roy," the class greeted him, nearly half the students said in a monotone.

"Hello," he answered them nervously, for Bedsmith had never been one for large crowds.

"Would you like to share something about yourself Roy?"

Bedsmith looked around the room and at the peering faces, "Roy hopes to make plenty of new friends, he also enjoys carpeting and wildlife."

A few students snickered, acknowledging Bedsmith's distinct pattern of speech.

Eldream pointed over in the back, "There's an empty seat behind Robert, please do sit down."

Bedsmith saw to his surprise that Dreambert was in his class, he was happy to find one of his previous friends in this class.

He walked down the aisle and sat at his new desk in a cheery fashion, by the time he looked up at the board Eldream had taken some chalk to start writing about future announcements. As soon as he had finished writing 'Blood Drive' at least half of the class had screamed.

Bedsmith held the inner parts of his arms protectively, he wasn't ready for High School.

* * *

** Notes on Dreambert's name: Dreambert's name in Portuguese in Oniriberto and 'berto' is Roberto and is mixed with both Portuguese and Italian to become 'Robert'.**

** Starlow's human name is a dead giveaway to a separation of her name as Eldream was harder to find a good name since most of his names were either 'old', 'grandfather', or 'dream' so I had to choose Eiric Dream because Eiric is from his French name 'Ancionio' where it is a combination of 'ancien' and 'onirique', 'onirique' is pronounced 'oneiric' so it's 'Eiric'.**

** Sorry for all this language stuff but here's my last naming thing: Daisy's last name is going to be Flora sorry I ran out of ideas.**

** Anyway, next chapter has some more of Bedsmith getting used to daily life and more appearances so yeah more filler ehh.**


	5. Chapter 5

** UGH I did not feel like writing today so I'll save the Dreamsmith thing for tomorrow.**

** But anyway yay chapter five! It's just a bunch more of filler augh.**

* * *

By the time Bedsmith was eating his lunch in the school garden, he had learned a few things about this world's teaching.

First off, you had to be sixteen to volunteer for blood work. The lone bed maker had let out a fat sigh of relief before quickly composing himself.

Second, Homeroom was more of a study lab or group talk. Bedsmith had tried to get back into another conversation with Dreambert but had failed when a few students had gathered around him to ask questions or to politely greet him.

Third, reading in English was hard for him. All Bedsmith had for learning were slips of paper with instructions, he had never sought for a good book later on in life.

Fourth, he was a prodigy at Woodshop when compared to the other students. Bedsmith had to correct his teacher a few times before they were given their assignments, he had even created a wooden box and drawer in the short amount of time earning him praise.

Finally, if you wanted to eat a peaceful lunch then you had to eat outside in the garden. The cafeteria and bleachers were just full of noisy students.

Bedsmith ate his sandwich from the tray as he looked up at the sky, he worried about the fact that he might have to spend the rest of his life here. Even if this was everyone's fate, he had to find out how to defeat Antasma and return everything back to normal.

Suddenly a blonde girl's head peeped out of the vines, "Hello!"

Bedsmith jumped, surprised to see someone looking for him, he then calmed down he recognized her to be Princess Peach.

"Hello." he greeted her back.

She stepped out into full view and walked over to him, Bedsmith noted that she was wearing the same outfit as Daisy but with pink and cream colors.

Peach sat down next to him, "I'm Peach Toadstool, I'm the Vice President of the Student Council."

"Roy's name is-"

"Roy," she nodded. "Everyone in Council knows about you by now."

"Really?" Bedsmith couldn't help but be surprised by this.

"Yeah," she nodded again, "we're the ones who take care of all of the student body's needs."

"Why not the principal?"

"I don't know, we all just think that he plays around in the school all day. It's a mystery on how he became head of everything here."

"Why?"

"We don't know, he's just probably having six hours of free time."

Peach then changed the subject, "So anyway, what class do you have next?"

"Roy has Science next period."

She made a pained face, "Here's a tip: Don't anger the professor, he really doesn't like being made fun of."

Bedsmith was confused, "Why?"

"You'll know why when you see him," she sighed, acting like Daisy, "also he's the adoptive son of the principal's secretary, Cackletta."

"Really? How old is he?" the bed maker grew curious.

"He's fourteen, he graduated early at MIT last year."

Bedsmith decided not to ask what an MIT was but acted astonished anyway.

"What other classes do you have?"

"Ah!" Bedsmith got out his schedule, "Roy has French and Literacy for the end of the day!"

"You're safe in French, we have a boring middle-aged Frenchman that teaches it. For Literacy you have your homeroom again, plus the class is super interesting."

He was relieved to have a calm day for the next few hours.

Later in Science class, the young bed maker soon found out why he should be careful around the professor.

For starters, he was short and balding with only a few wisps of jet black hair. He wore thick glasses with swirls in them, Bedsmith had a feeling they were non prescription. His lab coat was a royal red with golden yellow trimmings and matching chains as he wore black full body clothes, an orange belt, and grey shoes under it.

Upon seeing Bedsmith he said, "Ah yes, the one who is being Roy Smith has finally had the showing of his face. Fawful welcomes you to the wonderful world of chocolaty chemistry goodness!"

And with that he did a little dance before a very large man with a blonde crew cut and a pink sweater vest walked in with a few boxes from the storage room.

"Midbus!' he stopped. "Please have the passing of the out of the cylinders that are graduated!"

"Yes sir," he grunted and carefully passed around the glassware with his meaty hands.

Bedsmith then noticed that his lab partner looked younger than him. She had short yellow hair, striking blue eyes, and a star hairpin implanted on her head to help hold her bangs away from her eyes. Said partner wore a blue and yellow patterned vest and matching shorts with semiformal brown shoes and long striped socks.

Fawful was currently placing a stepstool under the board, he then stepped upon it and started writing in chalk about a complex equation.

Bedsmith's head spun as he finished writing down various notes, the girl next to him had been looking from within a golden heart shaped locket around her neck. She drooled at the picture, a lovely blush coating her cheeks.

Fawful then retook the class's attention as Midbus came back to the front of the room.

"Nowing," he folded his hands, "your assignment being for the day of now is to have the putting of Boyle's Law to work!"

Immediately the classroom awoke with the clinking of glass and small chattering voices. Bedsmith turned to his lab partner, her locket away and grasping the flasks.

"Let's get started then," her high was high-pitched.

She freed one of her hands, "My name is Star, I'm one of the few Sophomores in this class!"

She smiled at him before filling one of the containers with water, "If you need any help then just ask me."

Could this be Star Lowe, or perhaps Starlow? Bedsmith saw the relation but wasn't sure if she could make his life miserable.

"Roy is happy to be here," he smiled back.

"Here," she handed him a filled flask, "just follow what I do."

Bedsmith complied for the rest of the period, he got a low B grade with Star before cleaning up the area and heading for French. He suspected that his teacher could have been Broque, but he couldn't tell as he was too busy watching a French documentary with the rest of the class.

Finally, he marched back to his homeroom for Literacy, Eldream was busy writing on the whiteboard as he walked in. He spotted Dreambert sitting in the same spot as this morning and followed his lead before waiting for class to start.

There were two juniors that stuck out among the rest, one was obviously Luigi as the green outfit and brown shoes gave it away. For the other one, he wore a black and white mask, a purple and yellow poncho with a matching hat, and black full body clothes.

Eldream waited for everyone to sit down before beginning a discussion about a book that everyone had finished reading. Bedsmith had never read the entitled book but thought that the lecture was pretty interesting anyway.

After class was over Bedsmith quickly packed his things and headed for the door, however he stopped when he saw Dreambert walk up to Eldream.

"I'll be home late Robert, so please make sure all your duties here are taken care of when I get back."

"I will, I'll just be dropping by Student Council this afternoon."

Bedsmith wondered what they could be saying; Did Eldream have a parental connection to Dreambert in this world?

He walked into the hallway and towards his locker to collect his nessecary materials. As soon as he was done packing, Bedsmith saw an overly happy Star hanging off of Dreambert's arm. By the looks of it, he looked quite uncomfortable with her hanging off of him.

Bedsmith sighed, feeling detached from his previous friends.

He shut his locker and slowly walked towards the buses, knowing that Antasma's new world did not suite him.

* * *

** You were happy for Fawful right? Good. You should always be happy for Fawful, he's the best Mario character in my opinion.**

** Alright, Notes on Naming: I just wanted to stick with Fawful because that was the best name for him but his last name will be Gerakobits for his Japanese name 'Gerakobittsu'.**

** Next chapter will have more plot, then the next one will revolve around shipping, and the next is Bedsmith meets Bowser ah! and then more and more plot after that until the end with shipping and plot.**

** That was a mouthful wasn't it? Have a good night.**


	6. Chapter 6

** This chapter is like mega super short but has plot yay.**

** Also, I just don't feel like writing Dreamsmith anymore, it's like I'm not into it since I feel so bad for taking up the bedsmith and dreambert tags on this site.**

* * *

It was Math class, fortunately Bedsmith knew what he was doing. Acording to him, Trigonometry was a piece of cake thanks to his carpeting skills.

Bedsmith exited the class with a spring in his step before arriving at History class. It went well, the teacher was an elderly man that went by the name of Kamek. He was actually a fair professor and not only talked from within the books but from his own notes.

It was lunch time again, but before Bedsmith could exit the building he felt a kind hand grab his shoulder. He turned around to find that it was Peach again.

"Please come sit with us," she invited.

Bedsmith looked down at his tray of food before back up at the pink princess, "Okay."

The Vice President led him to a secluded table where only eight people were sitting around it. Mallow, Geno, and Peasley were recognizable, as daisy was talking to the green junior whom Bedsmith had labeled as Luigi. There was a senior sitting next to Luigi that looked a lot like him but with red clothing. Dreambert had finished his lunch and was trying to read from a hardcover book while Starlow was trying to start a conversation with him.

They arrived at the table, "Everyone, I would like you to meet the new student, Roy."

Their attention turned to him.

"Well hello there!" the green junior greeted. "I'm Luigi!"

"And I'm-a Mario." the red one, now proven to be the red plumber. It was nice to see the two heroes together here.

Dreambert looked up from his book and nodded to him, "It's nice to see you again."

Starlow looked over, "Hi!"

Mallow waved, Geno nodded, and Peasley grinned up at him as Peach sat down between Mario and Daisy.

"You can sit here!" Mallow pointed next to him and left of Mario.

Bedsmith conceded and put his tray down before sitting in the directed spot.

Regular talk went on as usual; "Did you sin those forms yet?" "We need to get permission from the principal." "Why not study for Literacy class?" "Can't we just pass out forms for the dance?"

"Dance?" the bed maker nearly dropped his sandwich.

The attention was now again turned towards him.

"Yeah!" said Mallow. "We're going to have a Spring Dance for all grades this year."

"true," Dreambert nodded again. "We hold a Spring Dance for all grades every year."

"The principal wants it to be on May twenty third this year," Peach showed him her planner with the appropriate date.

Soon after this, the day went by in a flash with a Computer Hall with the strict teacher Natasia and Gardening with the kind Mr. Brickle. Bedsmith lay in bed, finished with today's work, and thought about the information he had received about the 'Spring Dance'.

From what he had heard you could go together with a fellow high school student as a couple. Bedsmith could bring Dreambert but he had only been in this world for three days so there wouldn't be much of a connection between them.

His thoughts shifted a little, he clenched his teeth at the idea that maybe Starlow would ask Dreambert.

Bedsmith sighed, in the end it looked like he was going alone.

Another thought crossed his mind and made him sit up quickly. May twenty third was supposed to be a Pi'illo Kingdom celebration day for the Dream World. The Dream Stone's power would be magnified greatly and would entitled the Pi'illo Monarchy to use it's powers.

If the dance was planned for this exact ceremony, then Antasma might be planning to use the Dream Stone further for his own desires.

* * *

** I kept Natasia's and Brickle's names because they were normal sounding to me.**

** Oh and hey there was shipping in this chapter, like there will be in the next.**

** Also I've finally transferred the whole draft onto the computer so that way I can think freely again.**


End file.
